


The sound of air (o son do ar)

by LanceALotz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cheesy because my heart was asking for it., F/F, Former Sara Lance/John Constantine, a teeny tiny bit of angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceALotz/pseuds/LanceALotz
Summary: Sara faints and Gideon's diagnosis is far scarier than Sara first thought it could be.





	The sound of air (o son do ar)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an idea that I've been munching on for a few months now but never got to write until I saw Madquinn13 was writing "Legends of Surprise" and I decided to give my own version a try. I've only read the first chapter to avoid wanting to go stealing ideas. I guess now it's safe for me to keep on reading it.  
> The title is from an instrumental song by "Luar na Lubre" which inspires me the same peace of mind I want to show at the end.

Sara opens her eyes slowly and the first thing she sees is Ava staring at her sitting by her side with a worried expression drawn on her face. “Hey” The other woman’s voice slowly crawls its way into her brain muffled by an annoying buzz in her ears. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Hi” Sara replies reaching for Ava’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, despite still feeling a little confused “What happened?”

 

“You fainted. You don’t remember?”

 

Sara closes her eyes again as the memories of the events that led her to the medbay come back to her, at which Ava jumps to her feet startled and leans over Sara letting go of her hand.

 

Sara grunts at the loss of contact “I’m fine, I’m fine. Hold my hand again, will you? It feels nice”

 

“Gideon says no physical trauma I might have inflicted to you during our sparring session could have caused this.” Ava says hurriedly unable to hide her guilt “I thought maybe— She’s been running some tests, but she won’t tell me anything”

 

“As if you could ever beat me. Keep dreaming, Sharpie.” Sara chuckles, then takes Ava’s hand to her lips and lays a soft kiss to it trying without success to wipe the look of concern still present on Ava’s face.

 

“You’ve been out for a while”

 

“I’m ok, babe. It must have been low blood pressure. I was feeling a bit off this morning so I basically skipped breakfast”

 

“And then you went for a run and a sparring session? That was smart” Ava’s scolding only makes Sara’s smile broader.

 

“I love you too.” she replies as she sits up and presses their lips together. Then she removes the IV from her arm and indulges herself into kissing Ava’s lips a little bit longer before jumping onto her feet and asking Gideon for her results.

 

“I’d rather discuss them with you in private, Captain” the ship’s AI says. Sara thinks she can detect a certain undertone in her words.

 

“Whatever it is, say it, Gideon. It’s not like Ava isn’t going to find out anyway”

 

“I believe you may want to prepare her for what I’m about to say, Captain” On hearing these words, Ava inadvertently tightens her grip on Sara’s hand.

 

“Just say it, dammit. You’re scaring me”

 

“Well. Although your condition may entail some minor physical discomfort—it was far more dangerous in the past— I’m aware that an unexpected pregnancy may appear frightening to some people.”

 

Ava lets go of her hand and looks terrified. But Sara snorts. “I don’t know what’s gone wrong with the test results, Gideon, but that’s impossible. Check again. I’m not— I’m not pregnant. I haven’t been with a dude since— and that was like so long ago. Besides, I just had my period last—” Sara stops mumbling and as she looks up, thoughtful, trying to recall when she last had  her period, panic strikes her bluntly.

 

“Fuck. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK” Sara glances at Ava, who seems determined to avoid her eyes. She’s staring fixedly at the air clenching and unclenching her fists at chest level as if she were going to punch an imaginary threat, forcing Sara to stay at a distance, as if the news hadn’t put enough distance between them already.

 

“You couldn’t tell that you had been months late?”

 

“I was busy, I don’t know, being possessed by a demon? Trying to defeat it? Grieving for my dad’s death?”

 

“I need to go”

 

“Ava, please. There must have been a mistake. This is surely a false positive. It happens all the time, right Gideon?”

 

“Maybe in medical facilities of the 21st century. Fortunately the probability of a misdiagnosis when it comes to my advanced medical instruments is 0,00001per cent, Captain Lance. I can show you the sonography if you wish. I could almost venture to say it’s a—”

 

“Stop it, Gideon. Ava. Ava, please look at me” Ava’s face is red to the tip of her ears. She looks up but her stare goes right through Sara without really seeing her. “I— I have to go” Ava mutters. And she turns round to leave but, before she can do so, Sara grabs her wrist gently and makes her face her again trying to see in the other woman’s eyes where they stand. “Ava, please, stay. I need you to stay”

 

“Would it have been so difficult to use a damn condom? God, you’re reckless” Ava’s eyes are closed, but thick tears are sliding down her cheeks. Sara lets go off her, defeated, afraid of having to face the consequences of her recklessness alone. Afraid that she had ruined her chances with Ava before they had even started.

 

“We were trapped in the sixties. Mallus was taking control. The circumstances—”

 

“Stop it, please.” Ava’s still avoiding looking at her and is fiddling with the courier instead.

 

“Please, let me know when— if” she adds punctuating the last word “if you are ready to talk about this”

 

Her lonely “Good bye, Sara” echoes in Sara’s ears like those were the final words Ava was ever going to speak to her, putting an end to their relationship. Her first thought is she needs a drink. It’s only after she’s taken a few hurried steps towards her office, that she realizes she probably shouldn’t be drinking alcohol. Just in case. Then her mind wanders off trying to recall every beer, every glass of scotch, every margarita she’s had for the past months having the crushing feeling that she’s failed as a mother even before becoming one. There’s no way she can have this baby. “Gideon.”

 

“Yes, Captain”

 

“How bad can alcohol be for the baby?”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t allow you to ingest any alcohol. There’s also a large list containing food that will be out of the menu for you for the next months”

 

“I’m not— What I mean is that I’ve been drinking a large amount of alcohol since I became pregnant. And all the fighting. Fuck. Is it possible to know how much it all has affected the baby?”

 

“All the scans show the fetus’s health is excellent, so far. You’ve been fortunate”

 

“That’s one way to put it”

 

Sara leans against a wall in a deserted corridor on her way to the cargo bay. The pressure in her chest is making it hard for her to move or even breathe. Mallus. The darkness within her. There’s no way in hell a tiny helpless fetus can survive to all that crap unaffected. As soon as she reaches her destination, she crawls into the space between two crates and sits bracing her knees, pressing her back against the wall.

 

“Gideon?”

 

“How can I be of assistance, Captain?”

 

Sara takes a deep breath and swallows before expressing her concerns “Is it possible to tell whether a demon’s possession has affected the fetus? God. Can you even tell if it’s 100 per cent human?”

 

“The baby’s definitely yours and Constantine’s genetically speaking. I can assure you every biological aspect is fine. As for the supernatural, unfortunately, that is beyond my expertise. Perhaps I can suggest that you contact the father. He’s the expert on the matter.”

 

Sara sighs and buries her head in her knees, trying to contain the burning tears piling up in her eyes, threatening to break hell loose. Constantine’s the last person she wants to see. She doesn’t want to tell him. What does it matter if the baby’s ok? There’s no way she’s having a baby. Let alone keep it. Every single one of her brain cells is telling her not to. So, why tell him? The mere thought of telling anyone about it makes her shiver. Sara knows there’s only one person she’d want by her side now, but she’s probably gone from her life for good.

 

Sara doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there absorbed by her thoughts. She’s lost track of time trying to imagine what Laurel would have said to this, but the only thing she can hear is her own voice in her head saying nothing close to words of comfort. She lifts her head startled at the contact of someone’s hand on her hair.

 

“Hey” Ava’s whisper washes over Sara, taking part of the anxiety away. “You weren’t answering your phone” Ava’s crouching in front of her, staring warmly at Sara.

 

“Hey. I don’t know where I put my phone. I probably left it in the bedroom this morning. I wasn’t sure whether I was going to see you again.”

 

“Sorry I bailed on you, Sara. I freaked out big time.”

 

“I can’t say I blame you. I’d have started running the minute Gideon said the word pregnant if that had helped me leave the problem behind”

 

“It’s nothing like that. Last time there was a problem, you— you left me. I was afraid that you’d react the same way again so I panicked. Besides, hearing you were pregnant triggered something in me. See, I found out recently that the AVAs can’t procreate.”

 

“Oh my god, Ava, I’m so sorry”

 

“It’s ok. It makes sense. I guess it would be bad for business, right?.” She says sheepishly twisting her lips into a half-hearted smile “Anyway, I had never really thought of having kids, but being told that that door is closed… I don’t know. It’s probably for the best; I guess there’s already enough of my DNA in the world”

 

“I’ll never have enough of you, Aves. You’re different from them, you know. Maybe this is different, too. And if you ever… there are other ways”

 

“It’s ok, seriously. And this is not about me. How are you feeling?”

 

“I don’t know to be honest. I’m confused.” Sara places a hand on Ava’s thigh “Thank you for coming back. You didn’t ask for any of this and—”

 

“Of course I came back. Actually, in my defense, I must say I was gone for only five minutes. Then I got my head out of my butt and realized you’d be freaking out a lot more than I was, but when I came over I couldn’t find you and I’ve been panicking and trying to convince Gideon to tell me where you were ever since. God, is she stubborn.”

 

“Wait. Did you manage to make her tell you?” Sara asks surprised, to what Ava simply shrugs and adds “I guess I’m more stubborn than she is”

 

“I bet you are. But seriously, how did you do it?”

 

“I used my boss voice to tell her I would disassemble every part of the ship to the tiniest screw so that I could find you and then I’d do the same to the whole world if she didn’t help me. God you’re hard to find”

 

“Once an assassin, always an assassin. Our training included how to be undetectable.”

 

“Not that you’d need to put much effort into hiding when you’re this tiny, anyway”

 

Sara snorts. “Shut up. I can still beat you”

 

“Luckily for you, you won’t have to; you defeated me for good the first time you lay your eyes on mine. Come here, girl” Sara takes the hand Ava’s offering and lets her help her up. They stare awkwardly at each other for a few seconds before Ava closes the distance that’s still between them and pulls Sara into an embrace pressing their foreheads together. “I’m not going anywhere, ok?”

 

Sara buries her face in Ava’s neck “I don’t know what I’m gonna do”

 

Ava starts caressing her hair and placing soft kisses to Sara’s forehead “You don’t have to decide anything right now. Let’s go. Let me take care of you tonight so you can get some rest and you can process all the information tomorrow and hold the reins of your life again. Ok?” Sara doesn’t reply, but instead nods almost imperceivably and allows Ava to start leading her by the hand along the corridors towards her own quarters “Ok, then. You know I love you, don’t you?”

 

Sara feels a lump on her throat on hearing those words coming from her for the first time. Unable to reply with words, Sara squeezes Ava’s hand and leans her head against her shoulder.

 

***************************************************************

 

 

Sara’s made up her mind long before Ava wakes up. Somehow the woman lying next to her managed to help Sara get into a deep sleep that went on until dawn. She’s now resting on an elbow watching Ava as she sleeps, her lips parted slightly. Very carefully, so as not to wake her up, Sara places a leg between Ava’s and slides her arm around the other woman’s waist. Then she rests the head on her chest causing Ava to emit a noise that sounds like a complaint as she starts to move in her sleep. Sara makes a hushing sound and soon Ava’s breath evens and she turns still, her only movements being the slow going up and down of her chest. The contact of their bare skin against each other’s triggers a sensation of security which, added to the soft humming of the heartbeats next to Sara’s ear, brings her to a state of relaxation she hadn’t managed to get into since finding out about the pregnancy and while she wonders whether that’s what the baby will feel like once it develops the ability to hear, she dozes off knowing things will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned for this to have several chapters, but I guess it would be really hard to make a child fit into their lives without ruining their crazy lives as time travelling legends, so I leave it to your wonderful imaginations to figure out how they'll manage to keep on fixing/unfixing the universe without risking a baby's life.
> 
> The minute I saw Sara and Constantine hooking up, I remember I thought "I bet none of them has a condom". I mean, it's not like they were on a night out, right?. They were stranded in the sixties waiting for a demon to hunt them down. So this could have well happened on the show.
> 
> I think Sara would have considered having an abortion first, given the circumstances surrounding the conception (especially the demonic possession) and how much of a mess she thinks she is, but then, having lost her sister and dad, she would have found it impossible to go on with the process knowing that there would be a little bit of them in her child. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
